


Finish the Game

by infiniteviking



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Tron - All Media Types, Tron - Fandom
Genre: Action, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteviking/pseuds/infiniteviking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not this time. Fix-it ficlet for what happened in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Sora and Tron, if things had gone differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have to take all the angst and replace it with fluff ~~(and on occasion vice versa, but this occasion is not that occasion)~~. It’s a calling, ok?

                Funny how falling feels like flying  
               For a little while.......  
                      \--Jeff Bridges, _Fallin' and Flyin'_

The disc shot back out of nowhere, locating and targeting the last hostile hand to rise against it -- and Tron didn't move. Still struggling against what Clu had done to him, still shaking off the effects of his rough landing moments ago ( _I did that to him_ , thought Sora with a sick sense of horror; _he could have dodged that easy if it wasn't for me_ \--) he couldn't get out of the way, maybe didn't even see the disc coming until it shattered the floor below his feet and he plunged silently through, the ground all but invisible an impossible distance below.

"Tron!" The yell ripped from Sora's throat as he lunged forward, but it was too late. His fingers almost brushed Tron's as the program fell away.

 _No_. They'd just broken through; Tron had just started remembering -- this couldn't be happening--

Apparently, Tron was thinking the same thing.

With a convulsive effort, the program twisted in midair, acquiring just a few inches of reach -- enough for his hand to latch around Sora's wrist with a grip like steel. But Sora's glad exclamation turned to a startled yelp as Tron's full weight wrenched him forward. He scrabbled for support with his free hand, but they'd gone too far already, the world tilting, the heavy program becoming weightless, the translucent floor receding above them.

They were falling.

Sora's hand closed around Tron's wrist in turn, unable to hide his own shock and shame as they spun through the air. The black helmet faced him, shiny and opaque; the air roared in his ears. He wished he could see Tron's face once more, and tell him how sorry he was for letting him down like this.

Tron moved then, his free hand shifting, pointing downward to something Sora hadn't noticed before. Far below, the vast bulk of Clu's throneship was gliding effortlessly in to intercept them.

For a moment that seemed like a good thing. It was still a long fall, but if they hit the throneship, they might recover fast enough to get away. But the ship clearly wasn't there for their benefit -- it was still crewed by enemies, and Rinzler was too valuable a possession for Clu to give up without a struggle.

Sora shoved the thought away, tightening his hold on Tron's wrist, glancing up and then back at his friend with renewed determination.

_We're in this together. He's not going to take you back. I won't let him!_

His vision was cut off as he was pulled roughly against Tron's chest, enveloped and shielded from the first glancing strike against the slanted wall of the throneship. The hit was jarring, and for a moment he saw nothing but fireworks. But Tron curled around him as they tumbled down the side, taking most of the bruises himself, letting go only with one hand to catch a protrusion and somehow swing them to safety.

 _Because he's like that_ , thought Sora numbly, hanging on with all his strength. Tron had always been like that.

_Like me._

_He can do anything if it's for someone he wants to protect_.

They landed in a starburst of confusion and pain, and Sora, suddenly released, rolled straight into a wall before he could recover his sense of balance. He struggled to his feet just in time to see Tron smash his disc through the sentry who'd rounded the corner. Then the tall program slumped again, breathing hard, hands braced against his knees.

Sora leaned forward anxiously, stopping just short of reaching out. "Tron! Are you all right?"

There was no reply for the longest time.

Then the opaque helmet tilted upward, just a bit, and a rasping, muffled voice replied, "Will be."

Sora grinned, and then threw himself forward to hug Tron around the middle, just because he could.

Tron froze, and then, with a deep breath, raised his arm and threw his disc again; the smashing sound of another guard falling echoed across the walkway as Tron caught the disc and settled his arms carefully around Sora's shoulders.

Not for long, of course. They had work to do.

But now, they'd be facing it _together_.  
_____


End file.
